When I landed
by Imperial Throne the country
Summary: I was walking to my first class of the day when I fall through a hole and end up in the care of the Bad Touch Trio!


Hi my name is Aidan Lower! I'm basically any average college student I'm 20 years old short black hair, green eyes, and pale skin like snow. I've loved anime since I was young, pokemon obviously. Well i recently got into an anime called Hetalia and one day that anime was going to be much bigger than an anime in my life.

 **Chapter 1: I fell down**

Today is like any other day walking to school from the school apartments and listening to some music blasting through my earbuds. I really wish tests and homework didn't exi- I'm falling but now everything is black and I can't seem be able to know for how long. I'm asleep but, now I'm in the air, I wake up to sharp pain in my back as I realize I'm on the ground. I have my backpack and clothes with me but my shoes are in tatters from the landing. I leave them behind and walk through what i believe to be a forest but very thin as I can see three men all talking. One had white hair, one chestnut brown, the other with longer hair than mine that was blonde. They were in my path but then I realized that maybe they could help me. I kept walking towards them but I soon realized that I kinda looked homeless. My feet were covered and I was wearing my old green jacket that had tears in it. But I needed help I was starving and limping barely able to keep my back up. I wanted to scream in pain. I came up behind the brown-haired man before I realized and accidentally ran into his back.

All of them turned to me wide-eyed as they looked at my skin and clothes. "Oh, um, I'm sorry. I wanted to ask you something sir." He bent down to my level because I am a short person. "What is it, mi amigo?" He seemed familiar. "Um, I was wondering were is this place?" The three men looked even more surprised but also a bit concerned for me. "Are you alright mi amigo, are you sick, do you need help?" I started going limp and everything started going white. "I'm just a little tir-" I passed out again but I heard someone try to ask me what's wrong. I started having that dream I hated the one that made me cry in my sleep and shake. My roommates always said I would cry silently and freak them out.

Well I guess I freaked out whoever I was with because I felt someone shaking me but, just enough to were it wouldn't hurt. I woke up slowly because everything hurt and I tried to ask where I was but nothing came out. I blinked open my eyes to find red ones staring into mine "Vey are you avake yet you vere crying and ve didn't know vat to do." I nodded my head because my throat hurt almost to much to breath. I was still wearing all my clothes but, where's my stuff! I looked around panicking to know where my stuff was to find all my stuff and jacket there. Good thing that I was found. "So mon ami, would you mind telling us your name?" I didn't know what to do so I grabbed my phone went to notes and started typing, "Aidan", they leaned in to read it and looked confused. "Mi amigo, why are you not talking?" The Spanish man questioned, wait they all look familiar. I typed my answer again, "Because my throats hurts." The Spanish man answered again "Well would you like for one us to get you some water?" I typed on my notes, "Yes please, if you wouldn't mind." The French man got up, "Well I'll go get you some water then, mon ami."

He walked out the room and the other two just looked at each other confusedly then at me. "Are you sick?" The Spanish man was obviously concerned for my health. "What do you mean?" I typed. "Vell your skin is almost the same as mein awesome skin." The German man said. Ok I think I might know where I am. "That's my natural skin tone, I can't tan." I typed and showed them. The German one smirked, "Vell that means that mein awesomeness is contagious!" I rolled my eyes as the Spanish man just told him he was. "No I've been the way since I was born, it's not funny. People don't usually like me for it. Most people call me names and tell to go eat, go outside, or crazy eyes." They both stopped laughing and the German guy looked a bit sad. Like he knew what it felt like to be made fun of for the same aspects, he had white hair, red eyes, and pale skin like mine. "I'm sorry if that hurt you." I typed and showed him. He just smiled again, "Mein awesomeness is too strong for me to be sad."

The French man came back with a glass of water, "Thank you." I typed as he gave me the water. "You're welcome." I drank the whole glass and was finally able to feel my throat, "I never got to thank you for helping me out back there." They all smiled, "Well could you tell me where we are exactly." I still never got an answer before this, "Well that's easy you're in Spain for the World Conference, mi amiga." Oh I know where I am now. "Um, hey another question." "Yes?" Here it goes. "Would you happen to be Spain, Prussia, and France?" They all went wide-eyed again. "Um, well, yes. How did you know we exist?" Uh-oh. "Stories I heard I remember one woman name Lisa, I believe told me about it during a french lesson." France looked sad but also happy.


End file.
